1er Avril
by Chrome83
Summary: Pour une fois, notre cher Xerxes Break pourrait bien être pris à son propre piège en ce jour du premier avril, la journée où tout les coups sont permis, même les plus glauques. One-Shot


Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de la talentueuse Jun Mochizuki

Bonne lecture

* * *

1er Avril

On était au beau milieu de la nuit quand Break se réveilla soudainement, et sans aucune raison apparente. Il ouvrit son unique oeil rouge et commença à fixer le plafond à travers les ténèbres, en réfléchissant. Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, car il comprit pourquoi il s'était réveillé. Aujourd'hui, on était le 1er avril. Cette journée était sans doute la préférée du borgne, lui qui aimait tellement embêter tout le monde, c'est comme si ce jour dédié aux farces avait été créé juste pour lui. C'est alors qu'il commença une liste mentale de toute les mauvaises blagues qu'il allait pouvoir faire, et surtout, à qui il allait les faire. Un autre sourire, diabolique cette fois pris place sur son visage quand il entendit quelqu'un bouger à coté de lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas seul ce soir... Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui partageait son lit : une brun très mignon qui dormais profondément. Reim. Break ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une petite boite rayée rose, bleu et jaune. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit bonbon doré qu'il fourra dans sa bouche avec un sourire gourmand. Il en piocha un autre et cette fois, il le lança au visage de Reim qui ne réagit pas. L'albinos en lança un deuxième, puis un troisième qui le toucha entre les deux yeux mais encore une fois, le brun ne remua même pas. Xerxes arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce-que cet idiot ne se réveillait pas ? Il était en train de lui gâcher son premier coup tordu de la journée, à savoir : réveiller ce cher Reim au beau milieu de la nuit, lui qui avait horreur de sa et qui est toujours de mauvaise humeur au réveil. Break envoya encore quelques unes de ses précieuses friandises avant d'abandonner l'idée de le réveiller de cette manière. Il rangea la boite, s'assit sur le lit et se pencha au dessus de Reim. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. C'est comme si il était mort, sauf que le borgne pouvait voire sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui du brun, et alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres, il vit avec horreur le corps de son ami se décomposer et partir en poussière, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres sur le lit. Break ne put retenir un petit cri de terreur et il recula vivement, surpris et effrayé. Son regard était fixé sur l'endroit où était allongé Reim i peine quelques secondes. Son coeur s'accéléra, et il sentit la peur monter en lui. Il avait disparu, Reim était devenu un tas de poussière... non, c'était impossible, comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ? Xerxes voulu descendre du lit mais dans la panique, il se prit les pieds dans la couverture et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement, courut vers la porte et quand il l'ouvrit, il manqua de faire un infarctus en voyant Reim, debout, en chair et en os, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Sous la surprise, Break tomba sur le sol et fixa le brun, la bouche entre-ouverte, l'œil exorbité, un air d'incompréhension totale dans le regard. Il tourna la tête vers le lit, puis de nouveau vers Reim qui éclata alors d'un rire franc en voyant le borgne dans cet état de panique absolue. Comprenant soudain que Reim s'était bien moqué de lui, l'albinos se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et fusilla le brun du regard ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter encore son fou rire. Son ami se tenait les cotes et pleurait presque de rire. Quand, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il repris enfin son calme -enfin, un peu- il pris la parole en séchant une larme au coin de ses yeux noisette.

-Oh Break tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire !  
-Je ne trouve pas sa drôle, c'est vraiment de très mauvais gout comme blague ! Répliqua le borgne, rouge de colère  
-Oui, comme me jeter des bonbons dans la figure au milieu de la nuit.  
-... Bref, comment as-tu fait sa ? Demanda Break pour changer de sujet  
-Sa c'est mon petit secret !

Reim sourit mystérieusement en faisant un clin d'œil à Xerxes, ce qui eu pour effet de l'agacer. Notre cher chapelier soupçonnait le duc Barma et ses illusions d'être dans le coup, mais il se demandait bien comment Reim avait pu le convaincre de s'associer à lui pour monter une plaisanterie aussi sinistre. Quoique après tout, le duc ne portait pas vraiment l'albinos dans son coeur, alors il aurait très bien été capable d'accepter, et avec plaisir en plus ! Break s'imaginait le duc en train de rire aux éclats, fier de lui, tout comme Reim quelques instants plus tôt. Et juste cette idée avait le don de l'énerver. Il grogna de mécontentement et se mis dos à Reim en croisant les bras. Le brun sourit malgré lui en voyant son ami bouder comme sa. Il s'approcha de lui, passa affectueusement ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Allons, tu va pas faire la tête quand même, je te signal que moi j'endure ce genre de mauvaises blagues tout les jours !  
-Et alors ?! Là tu es allé trop loin.

Break se tourna vers le brun en le fixant intensément.

-Décidément, tu n'est pas très doué pour les blagues, tu ne sais pas faire en sorte qu'elles soient subtiles et efficaces mon cher Reim.  
-Ah parce que me jeter des bonbons dessus c'est "subtile et efficace" ?

Break voulu répondre mais Reim l'en empêcha en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Un baiser qui donna des frissons à l'albinos qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'approfondir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Break colla son front contre celui de son amant et le fixa avec un sourire mesquin.

-Sa aurait pu l'être si je n'avais pas eu une illusion à coté de moi.  
-Vraiment Xerx', tu manque cruellement de classe et d'imagination.  
-Pff, n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, compte bien sur moi pour me venger !  
-Bah voyons, j'ai hâte de voir sa ! Se moqua Reim en poussant Break sur le lit  
-Oui, et si j'étais toi, je craindrais ma vengeance. Pareil pour Mr le duc Barma.

Break tira Reim sur le lit aussi et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en se collant contre lui. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui s'était fait piéger en ce jour si spécial, et il comptait réellement se venger. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il finirait bien par trouver. Il sourit. Cette journée du 1er avril s'annonçait une nouvelle fois, pleine de blagues, bonnes ou mauvaise, orchestrées par lui-même, Xerxes Break, grand maître absolu dans ce domaine. Oui, cette fête allait être drôle cette année encore, il en était sur.


End file.
